1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns safety devices for persons working at a great height.
The invention concerns devices which are movable along a safety rope running vertically up a wall of a building, a tower or a pylon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These devices comprise a body having a passage through which the safety rope passes, a brake cooperating with the rope and a ring connected by a strap to a belt or a harness worn by the worker, said ring being combined with a system designed to lock the device onto the rope should the worker fall.
The ring is usually connected to a cam which wedges the safety rope against the opposite side of the passage if the traction force on the ring exceeds a particular value.
These devices are very well known and are totally effective. They do have some drawbacks, however. They must be mounted on the safety rope in a particular orientation because they work in only one direction and if the worker falls they lock up instantaneously, which may cause injury.
One object of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.